clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Happyface141
Happyface141 is the ruler of The Happyface State. He loves puffles and is friends with many penguins. He has a PhD in biology and board-riding. He currently teaches Pranks at Penguin State University, along with the rest of The Troublesome Trio. He is a delegate for his state in the South Pole Council Happyface's term will end in 2015. Due to a petition, the South Pole Council allowed one more term. He is planning to run for governor again. Background Happyface was born right after a giant storm. This meant he was destined for great things. HF began traveling the world at age 13. HF founded The Happyface State, but soon left it ruling it via holographs. He has a lot of battle experience from fighting. Weekee Career At age 14 HF found the Clubb Phengin Weekee, which he found cool. He was welcomed by TSP, and didn't really fit in. He made a get-together every week, but sadly it was canceled two week later. He met TSP whom he became great friends with. HF became popular HF also was a leading agent in the Top Agents program. he eventually became the leader. HF survived the first two crisis, but soon was attacked by the Walrus Crime Ring. Happyface now covers his battle scars with his tour guide hat. HF became a sysop, and was shown on the Wall of Fame. Later October, HF became a high ranking in the Bureau of Fiction. He worked with TSP and Explorer on numerous occasions. TSP and Explorer became his best friends. On December 31, 2009, HF was going to go test out his new laser, but then a mysterious penguin called Angela teleported him away from the CPW. TSP and Explorer sent rescue parties to find him. Unfortunately, he wasn't found. HF made his way back to the HF State, trying to get back into the Weekee and Bureau. Impersonation Fluffy 21 impersonated HF for some time. He made fake messages that supposedly came from HF, but was not. Fluffy was eventually exposed and jailed. Return Catherine, a friend of Angela, unblocked HF. HF quit the CPW and began going to the Bureau more frequently. HEAD INJURY! On September 15 , 2009, Fluffy 21 broke out of jail, and pushed Happyface off the stairs of his royal palace, (which has 500 steps by the way), and Happyface suffered cuts, bruises, black eyes, a broken flipper, one broken rib, and a head trauma. He was brought to the hospital right away, where doctors immediately began working on him. They put a cast on him, but he was still unconscious. Doctors concluded he was going to be in a coma for one week, and when he wakes up, he should be in a wheelchair and casts for two months. Right now, HF is back, and his new second in charge is Doctor Logic Holy Matrimony See Happyface Gets Married! Involvement Happyface141 is the governor of The Happyface State. He is also delegate for the state in the South Pole Council. He is an active member in The Troublesome Trio and is usually the scout and master of the computer. He is also very good at science and is actually helping to see what Ditto can be used for. Jobs *Governor *Delegate--Happyface is an active delegate at South Pole Council *Pranker--Happyface loves to prank. he got a job in The Troublesome Trio after he was seen pranking Mabel. Quotes *EAT HAPPYFACES!!! *ROCKHOPPER!!!! *I hate that cat... *JUMPS OFF CLIFF *CHEESEPUFFS!!!!! *EATS PUMPKIN IGLOO *EATS (ridiculous noun) *AHH!!! A PUFFLE ATE MY WALLET! I HAD A MILLION COINS IN THAT!!! *(exploring webmaster ability) Hmm... I wonder what this does? (Makes Mabel sysop) Ohhhhh... *(battle cry) HAAPPYYFFAACCEESS! * TRIO!! ATTACK!!!! ---- *Happyface(to robber): Don't make me angry. You wouldn't like me angry. Robber:crazy... (Happyface turns green and the next thing the robber knows was that he was in the hospital) ---- *Happyface: Hey Explorer wanna kick Mabel? Explorer:Yeah sure! (Kicks Mabel to Sunshine Fjord) ---- *(Happyface is being lifted up by Ghoul Happyface:OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!!!!!!I'N IN THE PHREAKING AIR!!!!!! ---- *''Happyface is buying a lunch at PengWay'' Cashier:Here's your fish sandwich kid. HF:I'M 20 YEARS OLD IN HUMAN YEARS! Cashier:Sorry...kid ---- Doctor Logic:Hey kiddo! HF:Doc, I told you fifty times today, I'm not a kid. Doctor Logic:Actually, you said it 43 times, not counting the one you said 5.333343424323323445412423 seconds ago. Hf:Remind me why I hired you... ---- Explorer:You have a lot to learn about pranking kid. HF:Great, now people younger than me are calling me a kid. Gallery Image:Halloween_Costume.PNG| Happyface as a nerd. Image:Happyface141_image.PNG|Regular Happyface Trivia *Characters frequently address HF as "kid", even though he is far beyond chickhood and adolescence. *Happyface141 founded the Penguin Academy. *Happyface knows of the Fourth Wall. See also * User:Happyface414 *The Happyface State Category:Character Users Category:Penguins Category:Characters Category:politicians